


(Can't Keep My )Hands To Myself

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classical stalker syndrome.  Or is it?</p><p>It's fun to mess with Sunggyu's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can't Keep My )Hands To Myself

Dongwoo tried with all his might to not give into the urge of counting down the seconds left of his therapy session.Much to his shame,it was the one and only (hopefully never again) time he'd felt trapped inside someone's way of thinking and not once has he resumed their weekly encounters without a smile on his face.

It was wrong on so many levels.

He was suppossed to help her, he was the one with a clearer set of mind.He had two walls of acreditted diplomas to back him up on this!!

"Such nice pattern for your wallpaper."

Dongwoo cringed internally recalling Hoya's mocking words.That kid just lacked survival skills.He'd get killed for talking like that; if only he wasn't number one on Dongwoo's list of favourite people.

"What, do you think I should?Huh, you are right,maybe it's time I took it up a notch!." the enthusiastic voice brought him back to his current struggle.

Unfortunately he had been too immersed with Hoya's image to actually pay attention to the potentially criminal on the loose that was pouring her soul out to him.Truth be told, she never saw it as a confession, him much less.In fact, Dongwoo had given a hand to the police department as a favour to his boyfriend's pleas,never once thinking he'd end up enjoying their sessions.

Ae Cha was simply bragging!

With evil laughter, most detailed portrays of her latest aventures.Every fucking time she came.

They feared her to be some kind of dangerous stalker,or worse one who developed borderline personality disorder,when in fact she was just screaming for attention.In ways that probably not many would view as socially acceptable.

But, since the victim was one of great importance,aka "money bank dude",as Hoya would often call his employee,sure they had to cover all possible leads and most of all keep her as far away from him.They knew it was a double edge sword, for Dongwoo could never reveal what was talked during their encounters,but Hoya trusted his boyfriend to burst her bubble of joy( irrational preoccupation with the victim) in a safely induced compelling to testify guilty as charged.

Well, that would be the day! Ae Cha saw nothing wrong with constantly flooding Kim Sunggyu's(the victim) phone with her latest break in and carefree roaming through his stuff( expansive as fuck, stuff!).Deep inside,Dongwoo kinda cheered for her;the bastard was so arrogant,he deserved a little messing up with!

Still, this whole thing wasn't right.In the eyes of the law,at least and possibly his boyfriend's who was at his limit with patiently waiting for her to give up on her sick games.

Honestly speaking, Dongwoo was more concerned about what reason did Kim have to not press charges.The guy was not scared.HE was frustrated!

Before he could dwelve more on the subject,he heard her more than saw her jumping up from the floor( couldn't she ever take the sofa?) and storm out,thanking him for enlightening her on the next course of action.

"Wait, Ae!What the hell?!Hoya's gonna have my head!"Dongwoo pressed the speed dial for his boyfriend,allerting him she was on the move."Yeah, I lost her."he huffed,flinching at the colourful cursing from the other end of the line."Well, it's not like I can tase her, Hoya.What do you expect me to do?She's free of charges,thanks to that guy.Why can't you convince the man to...alright, I don't us to argue over this.Just, keep an eye open,I think she's on to something."he warned,before hanging up.

And right he was. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have thought anything like that possible, but Ae Cha proved to be the walking contradictory.She actually called him for a second opinion!!

"Ae, you're not making sense.This is not a frienship relationship,honey."he cooed over the phone,leaving his last client on himself in the room.

"Wow, do you hear yourself?!"she mocked."What kind of therapist calls his patient 'honey' and giggles over her adventures?You think I was born yesterday?I've had my fair share of stuck up doctors to know one from a friend;like it or nor, we're doomed to become BFFs."she word vomit in a heart beat."So, back to my predicament:keep the dress on or not?"Ae Cha asked in the most serious tone and Dngwoo knew she was not kidding.In any of the aspects she babbled on.

He was 'doomed',which was why he actually smiled while considering her options.Apparently she had broke in Kim's mansion and was currently making use of his place to the fullest,but she couldn't decide what would be a greater picture of her to sent the bastard while he was in a verrrry important meeting.And how the hell did she get her hands on such information,Dongwoo couldn't explain!

It was preposterous either way! What would a dress or lack of one for that matter make any difference?!

"Hello, Earth to my BFF!"Ae Cha chimed."Are you still on?"

"God, I could lose my license over this."he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop molding that work of art nose of yours and think. I need you!This is serious."she dead panned.

"Of course it is.It's freaking breaking and entering!That Woohyun goon is gonna bust your sorry ass for good this time!"he screamed,suddenly aware of the silent room.

Even his patient had left him a note claiming his distress seemed way superficial than what the therapist was experiencing at the moment and chose to come back tomorrow.

"Fuck."Dongwoo huffed in annoyance."

"I'd say.Why did you have to mention that creep?I don't like his glare;it's like he's reading into my soul."Ae Cha trembled over the line.

"Is this a joke to you? CAn't you just talk to that Kim guy and set things straight?"

"I would, but he made it very hard to get in touch.Pff, if he thinks that friend of his,Nam Freak Woohyun, can scare me he's in for a surprise! Plus, he deserves it."she turned serious again.

"Why do I feel like this is more than meets the eye?Ae, have you met Kim before?"Dongwoo asked worried.

"No dress it is, then."she said after a while,voice a little distant and...hurt?

"Since when do you wear dresses,anyway?"Dongwoo tried to get back in the mood.He feared he might've pushed the wrong button and he couldn't risk it.

It was true, he never saw her trending anything than tomboy outfits.No make up, no accessoring,nothing but sneakers and loose t-shirts and baggy pants.Depressing clothing,comforting for god knew what.She never spoke about her more than a few seconds before she changed the topic to Kim.Dongwoo still hoped he would get to the root of her struggle,but he needed more time.

"I'll have you know I'm a catch.Oh, right, you play for the other team;my charms won't affect you."she tried to joke."Well, if things get out of hand I'm counting on you to bail me out.Say something about a relapse or..whatever;just don't let that Nam Freak get close to me,get it!?"

Dongwoo remained rooted in his place looking at his phone like it was an alien object.He couldn't sit still and not try and talk her out of it.

Flashes of her stalking pictures with chance touches with Kim in random places,or even impersonating different characters that he had to bump into were invading Dongwoo's mind with tremendous speed.

She was still a mistery, not that menacing as Nam Woohyun portrayed her to be(maybe he was just biased,being close to that Kim guy),but sure as hell in dire need of a friend, at least.

At this point he was basically her only supporter.

He locked his place in lightning speed,getting behind the wheel.He had to take her out of there, no matter what!Only if she answered his call.He didn't get her location.

As a last option he tried getting Hoya to spill the beans, but that was a big risk.To his luck,he found out he was in a heated quarrel(face-off, more like it) with the dreaded policeman Nam Woohyun, aka his former partner.Hoya applied for detective,while the other one remained chained to the old police squad,but on a few occassions they bumped and old flames sparkled like the 4th of July.

It had been a mutual agreement(go figure) to ask for Dongwoo's help in getting some sense into Ae Cha,because the evidence wasn't concludent, but that didn't mean they had to stand each other.

So no one questioned why he suddenly wanted to know about Kim's residence, which Dongwoo reached in record time.His praising whistle went silent as soon as he glanced at the speeding car parking just an inch close to him.

A dark menacing figure stormed out of it, not sparring Dongwoo a second glance.

"You better not be in there!"he heard the man exhale in annoyance, looking at his phone.

Dongwoo barely managed to make out Ae Cha's blowing raspberry kiss on the screen before he gasped, stopping the owner,( obviously Kim Sunggyu) in his tracks.

"And you are?"

"...Here to avoid a war."Dongwoo gulped.

The other's posture was so imposing,he didn't know how Ae Cha wasn't affected.

"Wait, I know you."he said after taking a closer look.

"I highly doubt it."

"Woohyun told me...you're that devil's therapist, aren't you?!"he exclaimed,frowning."What the hell are you doing over there that she hasn't stopped this non-sense?!"he shoved his phone in Dongwoo's nose, an edited stack of pictures making for a puzzle which his trained brain already guessed would complete into a half naked Ae Cha.He knew he was gawking, but damn, the girl had what it took!

"This is not the time to be admiring a psycopath's hot body!"the other one fumed.

"Wait, you can tell...."

"It's my fucking shirt she's wearing;of course I could tell! Is she in there, inside my house,as we speak?"he came closer,a good few inches taller than Dongwoo.

"I don't know."he said."But I would apreciate it if ...."

"I'm gonna have her pretty little ass glued to that bath tub if I lose the contract she made me miss signing with this stupid conduct!"he grunted, hurrying for the mansion, Dongwoo hot on his tail.

Just what exactly was he mad about?Dongwoo could only awe at his own actions,when entering the cool residence and surveilling the place with hawk eyes,but caressing every piece of cloth that Ae Cha discarded from her body,as it was so well shown in the pictures she took and obviously sent him during that meeting.

Kim may have seemed annoyed,but he did come to her summonings;at the stake of losing a big contract.

That was amasing.Now he really needed a talk with Ae Cha.

"Dammit!"he heard him groan,though a strained smile was plastered on his lips when he touched the lipstick smudge on his shirt collar;the very one she wore just before they came in.

He folded the cloth tenderly,falling on the side sofa and resting his head with a huff.

"I...I may be out of line, but have you two met before?"Dongwoo asked before he could stop.

"I thought Ae Cha was your patient."Kim Sunggyu grunted, his eyes closed.

"You call her by her name."

"Is that a crime?"he looked at his watch."Fuck, I'm one hour too late to closing that deal."

"You seem less ...angry over it;at least since a few minute ago."Dongwoo observed.

"Why fight the obvious, right?"the other one stood up pouring himself a drink.

Though he didn't offer Dongwoo one,the latter couldn't help admiring his self restrain.

"Does it apply to Ae Cha as well?"

"Why am I being passed under the looking glass?"Kim turned his head in slow motion."I could have you charged, too, you know?'

"Like you did...not,Ae Cha?"Dongwoo pushed his luck.

"Aren't you self assured?Don't let me fool you."

"Oh, I know you're tingling with taking it out on me."

"I can arrange that.In a friendly way."Kim chuckled.

"What, you'll have Nam Woohyun punch me into my senses?"

"No, I can do that on myself.Are you up to it?"Kim looked at him serious.

"What are you sayin'?"

"I have a private gym in here."Kim shrugged.

"Of course you do."Dongwoo snickered, already thrilled about the proposal."You box?"

"Sounds as strange as you doing it!"

"Ok, I'm game."Dongwoo challenged.

He shouldn't have called it bluff on Kim's part.He had a mean punch and wasn't afraid to show it,much less when he was already frustrated by Ae Cha's last law breaking stunt.But, sport and direct confrontation helped fighting your demons;as well as getting bruised in sooo many places.Hoya was gonna inflict one on his own when he saw the state of his boyfriend's face.

"I hope to god this wasn't a mere way of giving her time to flee the scene.I'd hate to waste a good match over something as..."

"Weren't you already convinced she was gone?"Dongwoo cut in.

"Not when is Ae Cha we're talking."he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry , but you seem fond of her, somehow. You act as if she just irritates you,as opposed to..."

"And this isn't qualified as prone to endangering me?"

"Well, she's not your typical stalker material.Which, I'm happy to say.You'd hate it, I assure you."

"MAybe.But I still want to understand.She won't talk to me."

"You've tried getting in touch?"Dongwoo asked in awe.

"Guess it's your first time hearing about it.Yeah, haven't told a soul.Woohyun is like an ogre out to get her and Hoya , well I only hired him to track her down."Kim admitted."I know you're sworn secrecy but your genuine reaction is enough for me to knoe she hasn't spoken about it either."

"She's all over the place.But seemed to have developed an afinity to you."Dongwoo spoke with care.

"In other words messing with my brains?"

"I think you like it.A bit!"Dongwoo raised his arms in defeat in front of Kim's deathly glare.

"She...changed me.I didn't like it at first.Heck, I still want to smack her ass.Before I was self centered, now I'm more self conscious."

"And is it a bad thing?"

"I only want to know why."he admitted,checking his phone that chimed with an incoming sms."Shit, come on.We gotta go."

"What happened?"Dongwoo followed the rushed steps.

"Woohyun busted her!"

That was fast.Almost as his driving;guess having a good friend on the police force helped with the speeding ticketing.

Much to their dismay,the location was way other than the one they expected, the busy train station almost slowing their steps by two times.

There was a huge ruckus in front of them,someone yelling for a hostage release,which couldn't sit well with Dongwoo who was ambushed by Hoya in a tight grip.

"Woo,baby, what the hell are you doing here?"he shielded both of them sideways.

"I...we...what is going..."

"Where the heck is Woohyun?"Kim shouted nervously, his tall frame searching for his friend.

"He's kinda busy..."Hoya muttered.

"Doing what?Chasing pavements?I can't see his sorry ass, or hers.He just told me he..."

The gunshot resounding off the glass walls had them on their knees in no time.Dongwoo had already covered his ears and was looking trembling at Hoya searching for an OK confirmation.

"Stay down, both of you."he pressed him to Kim."I mean it, don't effin' move.I can't have you messing with this.He needs back up and I need to..."

"We get it;stay out of harm's way."Dongwoo grabbed a hold on Kim who almost dashed for his friend."Right?"

"I can't..."

"Let them do what they're good at!"Dongwoo pressed on each word.

Once Hoya was gone,they both turned silent,like even the slightlest breath would make a turn for the worse.All of a sudden it dawned on Dongwoo that no one mentioned Ae Cha,though the sole reason they ended up here was beacuse of her.Judging from the frantic look on Kim eyes he never forgot that detail.

And if there was one thing Dongwoo dreaded was his gut feeling.

Right then it wasn't a good one.He wished he never came there.

A few good minutes passed before some officers escorted them safely ,stating that the situation was under control and the shot they heard was just a summon,easing their fears.

"I know what they said, but I'm not a very patient man to begin with."Kim kept pacing back and fro.

"Could've fooled me.Granted, otherwise related."Dongwoo admitted,gulping down from a bottle of water.

"I need more than a few words. And I know Woohyun;he'd lie to his own grandmother to make sure no one interfeered."Something's off."

"Yah, we promissed we'd sit still.I trust Hoya."Dongwoo pulled on his wrist.

The next minute a second shot was heard,making both of them gawk.

"There's only one warning shot."Kim stated with a trembling voice."Even I know that."

They had to make their way rather difficult;twice the amount of police officers they've seen before closing in on them.

"Let me go, My friend is out there! "

"My boyfriend, too.Lee Hoya!"Dongwoo pleaded.

"Sirs,please.We need to ease the paramedics' accesss. We can check on them as soon as..."

"Who got hurt?"Kim pulled on the man's collar."Who the heck..."

Than they heard both men they were frantically searching for,yelling and trying to alleviate the whole situation.While Hoya was practically barking orders to hot headed officers,Woohyun was frowning over the care he was receiving from the paramedics,inevitabilly making Kim go out of his mind seeing his bloodied friend fighting the care.

"No, get away;it's not me...stop,I'm not..."

"Oh, god, Woohyun,please let them...Namu, stop!"Kim scremed,holding on his friend's shoulders.

"Gyu! It's not my blood."he breathed,all dawning on him with the same dread Dongwoo felt in his guts.

"I've found out the route they're taking.We'll have check points stationed at every stop."Hoya came in a hurry,dragging a mess of a boyfriend."Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I...Oh, god, why?"Woohyun kept trudging on his bloodied clothes,half way of having a panick attack.

"Namu."Kim patted lightly on his chest.

HIs eyes were asking what all of them feared and the gulping of Woohyun was pretty obvious of an answer.

"We'll get them on the next stop."Hoya grabbed his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"It's too much...."Woohyun barely whispered.

"Is this the only thing I'll wonder when she's involved?WHY???!"Kim fisted his soaked shirt.

Dongwoo knew he understood perfectly what Woohyun meant.They all did.It didn't take a scientist to judge the amount of blood loss just from the officer's clothes.

"She just jumped in front of me.She was being held hostage...I don't know how that happened."the policeman apologised to his friend.

"How the fuck can a hostage jump in front of a bullet?"Kim grunted.

"I'm so...rry."

"No, you're gonna get her back here, in one piece;than you can say your sorry."Kim got up."Where is the train headed to?"he adressed Hoya.

"You're a civillian.Take Dongwoo and wait for ...."

"Maybe I haven't made myself understood.I wasn't asking for permission."Kim glared darkly at him,making Dongwoo's blood chill in his veins.

"Let's go."Woohyun got up,nudging his friend.You drive, i need to change."

"Ok, is it just me,or you guys are strangely weirder than usual?"Dongwoo followed.

Courtesy of Woohyun,he found out during the stressful ride that both him and Kim were working undercover and that Ae Cha was suppossed to have been their ticket out.While she was set to frame Kim getting convicted for breaching several contracts(which only she was aware of how would get him to do it),thus ending his cover up mission,Woohyun was working on disclosing the corrupted branch in police force that would close its eye for a little amount from the suppossed convicted Kim.

"Basically, I'm the fool ."Dongwoo concluded."What's your part in this?"he eyed Hoya.

"I've only recently found out.Now I know why this schmuck 'chose' to stay in the police force."he slapped Woohyun on his neck.

"Yah,wounded bro here!"he feigned hurt.

The light atmosphere died as soon as Kim adjusted the rear mirror reflecting the latter as if daring him to show his wounds.

"I hurt my pride, alright?!"Woohyun spat."Don't know what the fuck she thought....it was so sudden, I didn't even..."

"She'll be fine."Kim whispered to himself,but Dongwoo could hear his desperate mantra going on replay.He had to say the words to convince himself.

Hoya held his hand ,as if reassuring him and Dongwoo couldn't be more grateful.

"How do you know?"Woohyun let it slip.

"You're already walking on thin ice."Kim growled.

"The hell, Gyu? When did you get such informed on her, huh? You haven't even met!?"

"What, for real? You guys never knew each other before going...into this?"Dongwoo asked."Wow."

"What's that suppossed to mean?"Woohyun turned towards him.

"Nothing....she's... ;amasingly so, she actually was herself all through the therapy."Dongwoo voiced his thoughts outloud.

"What?! You mean she's always that obnoxious?Gawd!!!"Woohyun tried playing hard,but Dongwoo could easily read his worried glances.

"She'll be fine."they heard Kim say before all fell into a silent turmoil.

He found himself thinking deeply about the bubbly Ae Cha and her conduct ,never once suspecting that she could play a part outside their session room;a very serious,dangerous one,more than he could ever pictured her to.He could only assume her infatuation with Kim started before her mission,probably at the same time with her animosity towards Woohyun,which he had yet to discover the reason behind .

But she managed to have them all wrapped around her finger that at the smallest rip,they'll all have to face the consequences.

Dongwoo didn't expect to freeze,but that's what he felt when they managed to get a hold of her,handcuffed to a metal back seat,they initially overlooked,if it hadn't been for Woohyun's insistance to double check.

No response was not what they wanted from her frail body.Hoya fumbled with the metallic restraints,until Kim shielded her asking Woohyun to shoot at them.

"I trust you."he added,looking straight into Woohyun's eyes.

Dongwoo would be happy if he never heard a gunshot in his life!!!

Before the paramedics stabilised her,he glanced at Kim patting an all too familiar lipstick smudge on his shoulder where he rested her head earlier;only this one was bloody on the side.

"She'll pull through."he felt the need to tell him."She never answered you why, right?"he added in a lighter voice.

"I'll be glad if she only woke up fine."Kim thanked him.

"Hey, this'll take a while. Why don't we get some coffee or something?"Hoya offered.

"Sure you don't want to take him home?"Woohyun looked at Dongwoo's spent being.

"I'll be damned if I leave her now.She trusted me to be there for her."

"Welcome to the club, then."

After 4 excrutiating hours they were finally allowed to take a peek at her,getting assurances that she'll have a rough wake-up call,but all in all she'll be ok.

"Good, then you'll pay for every second I wasted a sweat over your crazy acts."Kim caressed her abused wrist.

 

3 months later-------

"I fucking hate this,how long does it take to move your ass out of prison?He should be sprinting,by now."Woohyun dramatised,tapping his fingers on the steering wheel."You think he got himself a..."

"God, when's that foul mouth ever gonna stop!"Ae Cha smacked him oh the head.

"Hey, watch it! I'm the designated driver."

"Yeah,sure.If I stole the key,how are you gonna do the deed?"she winked.

They were waiting for Sunggyu to get out from his orchestrated required imprisonement,in which he had been sent the very next day of Ae Cha's surgery.Suffice to say he had been a timing bomb,but Dongwoo's visits helped him cope with the imposed separation from her.He had been the only one not raising suspicions,so it had been tough on Sunggyu to rely on just one shoulder.Dongwoo wasn't very generous with the details about her recovery which only increased his sumber mood,but there was nothing he could do.

It had all been for the best, in truth, because she did become a mess to be around anyway.Physical therapy was a bitch, to say the least,but she was getting there and Woohyun had practically became her shadow,which had both ups and downs to it.

Hoya laughed at their heated interraction,but was glad that he helped her,instead of moping around in guilt.

"I'm giving him one more minute, than we're out of here."Woohyun menaced.

"You goon, stop pretending you didn't miss him."she pinched his cheek.

"Aw,aw,aw;hey , that actually hurts!"

"Cry baby.This hurt, too."she pointed at her right side."But you didn't hear me whine about it."

"That's just cause you were bleeding to..."he started, only to choke on his own words recalling it.

"Hey, we've already been through this;I couldn't let you blow your cover.It was my choice."Ae Cha assured him."

"Don't beat myself."he reminded himself.

"I wouldn't worry so much;there're plenty of fists ready to act on it."came a foreign voice.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?"Woohyun changed subject.

He spoke to the air, because the other two were busy eating each other with hungry looks.He expected some odd encounter,Hoya predicted an awkward one, but in the end Dongwoo guessed right:they wouldn't have enough of each other,like reaching that oasis in the middle of the desert.

"I believe I should be greeted with tofu."he leaned into her door.

"Already ahead of ya!"she smashed the whole thing in his face."Congrats on making it out!"she laughed.

Woohyun had to give her credits;though her smiles were intoxicating, her laughter(which only Sunggyu managed to pull out of) was addictive.

"I could've done without;thanks to you , I fully grasped the use of a toothbrush"he got in,wiping his face on Woohyun's shirt.

"Yah, stop taking it out on me!Gawd, I'm gonna smell forever!"he started the engine.

"Has he always whined this much?"Ae Cha giggled,adressing Sunggyu.

"What, all this time you two haven't become friends?"

"Cat and mouse, Gyu!That's all I'm gonna say.And don't you believe what Dongwoo says! I am not feeling guilty.I only helped her because I was scared of your reaction."

"Good answer."Sunggyu added after a pregnant pause."Now step on it.We've got a wedding to get to.Yadong are gonna kill us all if we miss it."


End file.
